Kevin Green (Earth-93060)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Russell Green (father), Ruth Green (mother), Judy Glick (aunt), Primevil (discard husk) | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; Formerly New York City, New York; Canoga Park, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Height2 = (Kevin); 7'6" Variable (Prime) | Weight = 100 lbs (45 kg) | Weight2 = (Kevin); 700 lbs (375 kg) (Prime) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Can change appearance, unrealistically muscular adult. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; Adventurer | Education = Some high school | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = Canoga Park, Los Angeles, California | Creators = Len Strazewski; Norm Breyfogle; Gerard Jones | First = Prime Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Kevin Green was born, a seemingly normal baby boy. Dr. Vincent Gross told them to come back for frequent check-ups, and he also instructed Russell that he must never let another doctor examine Kevin, because some of the techniques he had used were not legal. After a Senator threatened an investigation on Gross, he was forced to destroy many of his records, and he lost touch with those he had mutated. Kevin grew up a healthy and well-behaved child, never getting sick. No doctor ever gave him more than a preschool check-up. Kevin talked to Kelly at the movie theatre until some of the Locos gang begin harassing him, and he walked away. Becoming Prime Burning with fever, Kevin was put to bed by his mother, but he suddenly morphed into a giant Adonis-like form for the first time, though he was virtually paralysed and blinded by his acutely swollen. Suddenly he returned to normal inside the giant body, which had decayed into a liquid that was drowning him. Forcing himself to go back to sleep, he thought he had dreamed it all until he found the empty skin on his bedroom floor. Panicked, he tore free from the body then disposed of its remains. After a night spend dreaming of himself as a monster, Kevin went to school and saw coach Meyer apparently grab Kelly Cantrell. Kevin was furious both at this action and at his own inability to do anything about it, but he then transformed into Prime. Excited, he flew into the air and accidentally hit a jet, knocking off one of its wings. He caught the plane and helped it land safely then flew back to school to teach Meyer a lesson. At John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Canoga Park, California, Prime made his first public appearance, confronting coach Meyer, telling him he knew what he had been doing to the girls he coached, assaulting and threatening him to force him to stop. When Meyer tried to fight back, Prime inadvertently broke his left arm. Before he left, Prime told Kelly that he was her protector. Prime smashed through the roof of a drug dealer's house, telling them not to deal in his neighborhood or anywhere else. The dealers attacked him with various firearm, but Prime defeated them all. The head dealer obtained a small sample of the liquid that leaked from Prime after he had been shot. | Powers = * Protoplasmic Form: Kevin Green can transform into Prime by projecting an organic 'liquid flesh' material from his torso. The liquid flesh then shapes itself into a tall man with exceptionally large and defined muscular development. Prime can revert to his teenage form by destabilizing the outer body into a mess of protein goo, either consciously or when his Prime-body's energy reserves run out. When this happens, Kevin must pull himself out of the body's remains or risk suffocating from lack of oxygen. **''Superhuman Strength: As Prime, Kevin possesses tremendous strength with unknown limits and has once lifted an entire outdoor gym with relative ease. **Superhuman Speed: As Prime, Kevin is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: As Prime, Kevin's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Hardcase can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **Superhuman Agility: As Prime, Kevin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: As Prime, Kevin's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: As Prime, Kevin's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vacuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. His durability is also nigh immeasurable having survived a close proximity explosion of several nuclear warheads. **Regenerative Healing Factor:: As Prime, Kevin's possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. But if the shell is to damaged it will disperse and in time he is able to form a new Prime body **'Flight:' Prime can also take to flight at a Mach-level of velocity. **'Energy Beams:' Prime is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his hands. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. ** '''Shape-shifting:' Prime-body is formed mostly by Kevin's subconscious. Many of the features of the Prime-body are taken from Kevin's role models such as action stars and comic book superheroes. Another Ultraverse character who shares a similar origin, Elven is a fan of "Elfquest" comics and creates a body for herself that is a mishmash of various Tolkienesque fantasy elements. The face of Prime also bears a striking resemblance to Kevin's own father, Russell Green. ***''First Prime: A Prime-body obviously inspired by comic book superheroes, as well as local body builders from Kevin's home state. As the first Prime-body, it defines the visual template for the other Prime-bodies. The body possesses extremely developed muscles and prominent veins. The costume is made up of a large red cape, red pants, gold gauntlets, calf guards and chest plate and features the trademark stylized “P” both the cape and the chest plate. ***Space Prime: Prime-body meant to withstand to harsh conditions of outer space. This design was force fed into Kevin's subconscious by military scientists working for Colonel Samuels. The epidermal layer has been transformed into a hardened shell resembling some kind of metallic alloy, designed to prevent the body from expanding in the vacuum of space. A set of air-tanks exist in the sub dermal layer. The gold gauntlets, calf guard and chest plate remain as well as the 'P' insignia on his chest, but the cape is absent. ***Rogue Prime: A Prime-body inspired by rugged individualistic heroes such as the gun-toting anti-hero Firearm. The body also sports a series of gold chains around the waist, and a set of spiked armbands and headgear. Tattoos and piercings are also notable, as well as a scar on the right eye. The colour scheme is radically different, with the 'P' insignia being black on gold, and the vest being dark blue rather than gold and leather gloves replace the gauntlets. | Abilities = | Strength = Prime possesses Class 100 superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) far beyond 100 tons. | Weaknesses = * '''Protoplasmic Form Stability:' Should his Prime form fall apart Kevin will revert back to his child form and be rendered powerless. It takes him time and great effort to form a new prime shell, leaving him in a weakened state. * Adolescent Mind: Even though he is one of the most powerful Ultra's his mind is still that of a teenage boy. He is easily tricked and mislead by more mature heroes and villains. His personality and immature nature confuses a lot of his allies who are not aware of his true identity. He is frequently placed in adult situations and circumstances he may not be mature enough to deal with. * Confidence: As Prime, Kevin's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Causing the liquid flesh to dissolve. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Phoenix Force Category:Ultra